1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction control apparatus for preventing slippage of driving wheels in an acceleration state.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for preventing slippage of driving wheels of a vehicle in an acceleration state, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,487, or the like, is known. In such an apparatus, a main throttle valve whose opening is controlled in cooperation with an accelerator pedal and a sub throttle valve whose opening is electrically controlled are arranged in an air intake path of an engine. When slippage of driving wheels is detected, the opening of the sub throttle valve is controlled to be decreased, thereby reducing an engine output, and eliminating slippage of the driving wheels.
However, in this apparatus, when slippage of driving wheels is detected, the engine output is reduced to prevent slippage of driving wheels, as described above. When slippage of the driving wheels is no longer detected and control for reducing the engine output is stopped, slippage of the driving wheels occurs again.